Many pharmaceuticals in the form of a liquid or suspension are provided in containers including a dropper dispenser for dispensing the medicament within the container. Nose, eye, and ear droppers as well as pediatric pharmaceuticals are typically provided in such containers. Usually the dropper is incorporated into the container cap which in most cases is a screw cap. Since some pharmaceuticals can cause undesirable effects if not used properly, there has been increasing concern for infants and children to whom such containers may be accessable. With screw cap closures, the danger of possible overdosage by children is present since such closures are easily removable. Closures which readily allow access to the contents of such containers but at the same time minimize the opportunity for a child to ingest excessive amounts of the medicament are desirable. One such closure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,022 issued Jan. 26, 1971. This closure is inserted within the neck of the container and includes a movable closure element which is urged into a closed position by a helical spring positioned about the depending portion of the closure. When the dropper is inserted into the bottle through the closure, the movable closure element is opened by pressure exerted by the dropper. After the dropper is filled with medicament and removed, the spring urges the movable closure element into the closed position thereby preventing any further medicament from being removed from the bottle. This closure however is somewhat complex, includes two parts, and is expensive to assemble because of the need to attach a spring to the closure and thereafter insert the closure within the container.